


三周年

by indulging1988



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indulging1988/pseuds/indulging1988
Summary: 2018-2019





	三周年

**Author's Note:**

> 东京奥运会中国乒乓球队加油，以及，平行世界他们都好。

张继科和马龙确认关系三年之后，终于选择了公开。

“明年就东京奥运会了，我不想他心里还有什么事儿压着。”张继科在发布会上说完这句话去看身边的人。马龙眼下一片青，是最近训练太累了没休息好的样子，可即使这样在张继科看过来的时候他还是温温地笑了起来。

“其实也是不想继科儿背负那么多的压力。”马龙身子往前倾了倾，补充了一句。

“请问二位是如何说服刘指导同意你们公开的？”台下有记者提问。

“刘指啊，我和他说，要是不同意的话东京我就不去买菜做饭了。”张继科说完自己先笑了起来。

台下记者都知道这个梗，小声笑起来，马龙接着凑上来说，“果然没有愚蠢的问题，只有愚蠢的回答”，说完转过头去看拿他无可奈何的张继科。台下的笑声又大了些。

发布会结束，张继科说要送马龙回去。马龙还住在天坛公寓，那里离乒羽中心近，方便训练，离东京奥运会还有309天，不能不紧。

张继科开着他那辆路虎，JK445，换不掉的。

路上堵车，张继科却没觉得烦躁。“后悔吗？”他问。

马龙本来看着车窗外愣神，听张继科这么问收回视线，认真地看着他。

“我现在就是特别轻快呀。”马龙语调是向上扬的，听起来就令人愉快。

张继科想了想，和马龙说，“你拉开你座儿前面那个抽屉，里面有个黑色的小盒子，你打开看看。”

马龙突然有那么一点紧张，他隐隐感觉接下来要发生一些很重要的事。他们从相恋到确认关系到公开，一步步走的太难，张继科对外笑着说他威胁刘指不去东京，其实私下里张继科被大大小小的领导从上到下逮着骂了好几次，检查写了小一万字，包括替马龙写的那份。

困难太多，两人每过完一劫都有种重生的快乐，因此也从没想过太多物质上的往来——有对方在身边已是万幸。

可张继科还是准备了，他在马龙耳边絮叨着，“我知道你不喜欢戴那些乱七八糟的东西，可我还是想给你，我也不知道有什么能送的，我想了想就它跟我时间最长……”

马龙打开盒子的瞬间就定住了，是张继科一直戴着的那块佩，绿莹莹的，被换了新链子放在盒子里。张继科还在说着什么，大约是我爹讲过这佩是我以后娶媳妇儿时候的聘礼，小时候我可宝贝它了……

马龙当然知道张继科一直都很很宝贝那块玉，由是他在打开盒子的一瞬间眼泪就不受控制地往外流，他好累，没有多余的力气控制自己的情绪。

他想到自己14岁第一次和张继科打完比赛后，问他你戴那个玉佩打球的时候不会不舒服吗？张继科把转到后面那块玉扯回到胸前，说这可是我的幸运符。

他想到伦敦那会儿张继科压力很大，深夜失眠，坐在奥运村的夜色里想事情的时候，老爱习惯性地把那块玉放在嘴边蹭来蹭去。

他想到他们做爱，那块玉随着张继科的律动一下一下地砸在他胸骨上，有一点点疼，可马龙喜欢，好像张继科的力量被传到自己身体里一样。

他想到每次射完以后张继科趴在他身上，两具身体都滚烫，心也滚烫，但是胸口总有一块是沁沁凉的，那是只有他们拥有的凉与热。

马龙想到这些，眼泪又汹涌起来。张继科猜到马龙这种反应，疼惜又温柔地给他递纸。

张继科是存了一些坏心思的，他想看马龙失控。马龙最近太累了，东京奥运会近了，马龙作为队长也作为头号种子选手，要承担的实在是太多了。顾念着训练，张继科不敢在床上把人折腾太狠，只能换个法子让马龙把绷紧的弦松一松。

路又畅了，张继科开了音乐，放的是周杰伦新歌，“你会微笑放手说好不哭让我走 你什么都没有却还为我的梦加油”。听了一会张继科说，“周董说 说好不哭的。”马龙扑哧一声又笑了出来。

歌是新歌，情是旧情，好在后悔的机会不曾出现，新歌里的旧情也就没有伤感的余地。

三年了，他们正式在一起三年，事情都在朝着更好的方向发展。张继科身上的伤虽然让他没法继续像其他职业运动员那样继续在赛场上硬拼，但至少还可以常常回总局指导一下，在小队员心里，张继科还是他们的精神支柱，那个只用了445天就拿下大满贯的天才少年。马龙则在过去的三年度过了一段最黑暗的时光后重新登顶，他一次一次改写历史，不断刷新着乒乓球领域的上限。

这三年，他们一直陪在彼此身旁，共同面对外界的质疑，共同经历伤痛，忍受不能征战的煎熬，他们争吵过，冷战过，可是再严重他们都没提过分手。刘指说过，他们是对方的镜子，镜子是不可能离开彼此的，他们只会在对方身上看到自己的无限可能。里约从来不是终点，哪里都不会成为终点，甚至死亡都无法终止他们的羁绊，他们已经被写进教科书里，刻在圣伯莱德杯上，生生世世都无法分开了。

歌放完了，公寓也到了，下车前，马龙凑上前给张继科一个轻轻的吻，终究还是有点不一样了，是尘埃落定，是坦然向前。张继科笑笑，说我今晚回家收拾收拾东西，明天进队和你们一起训练。

马龙早听刘指说过张继科要回来，但他还是装作惊讶的样子，又赏了张继科一个吻。“我等你。”他说。

里约之后马龙总是不敢多想未来的计划，他怕自己打不下去，期待太多的话真到了退役那天落差会太大。可是现在他突然不怕了，他觉得自己还有力气打下去，赢个东京的金牌再打去2024的巴黎，他可以和老瓦一样打到四五六十，等到那时候他可以让张继科给他做场外指导，也许张继科不会胖，但他一定会被网友调侃为后面那个“不懂球又睡不醒的瘦子”。

“继科儿，我觉得我现在就像回到了二十来岁那时候，特有劲儿。”

“那你等着明天我回来，我们再重温一下当时训练那感觉。”

张继科拿过玉佩给马龙戴上，戴完后拍拍马龙的后颈，这是再见，一会再见，明天再见的意思。他俩不是在外面多腻歪的人，反正来日方长，不急这一时。

马龙现在满心光明，他开门下车，半个身子都踏出车外，张继科突然叫他一声。

马龙回过头，看到张继科伸出手。

马龙瞬间笑了，他回身，也伸出手——

击掌，确认存活。


End file.
